Crashing Down
by BagginsGal
Summary: Prentiss and Hotchner are preparing for the arrival of a new baby. But when tragedy strikes, can they help each other through the darkness, or will their lives come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

Emily sat on the couch in her apartment, revelling in her newfound happiness. She still couldn't believe how lucky she had been. She glanced at the sparkling ring on her finger and was so glad she had taken that leap of faith. As she gently rubbed her lower stomach, she began imagining her future with the man she loved. The insistent sound of the doorbell finally pulled her out of her thoughts. From the sound of it, it wasn't the first time her visitor had rung the doorbell. Had she really been that absorbed in her own mind? Oh well, she decided to cut herself some slack, she had a lot to think about!

"Emily, come on! We're going to be late!"

She recognized the voice instantly, and a goofy grin began to spread across her face. She would know that deep, enticing voice anywhere. She opened the door to see Special Agent Hotchner standing on her front porch. As she stepped out of her apartment, she briefly wondered how many more nighs she would spend here before her and Aaron wo

uld move in together. They were already engaged, they just hadn't found the right place yet.

"Thank goodness, you're finally ready! I've been waiting out here forever!"

Aaron's tone was stern, but when she raised her eyes to meet his, she saw noting but love in his eyes, and knew he was just glad to see her.

"Sorry, I guess I must have dozed off," she answered lamely. For God's sake she was engaged to this man, she should have learned to talk to him by now! But she still felt those telltale butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around her tall, dark and handsome partner.

"Well, that's alright, you should get your rest over these next few months, since it'll probably be hard to come by afterwards." Hotch opened the door to let Emily into his car before climbing into the driver's seat. The ride over was quiet, but Emily didn't mind, she just enjoyed feeling his presence next to her.

When they finally got there, they signed in and then sat down to wait. The waiting room was quaint and cozy, and Emily had already gotten accustomed to its pleasant atmosphere during their previous visits. After waiting just a few minutes, the doctor called Emily's name. She and Aaron followed the doctor back to a dark room full of buzzing electrical equipment.

As the doctor began to rub the gel on Emily's slightly enlarged stomach, Hotchner reached for Emily's hand to show her his support. Emily was grateful for Aaron's touch. Even though she had been there a few times now, she was still nervous. The thought of another person growing inside her made her both excited and anxious. She still had her doubts. She wasn't sure if she was ready, but then she figured that no new parent ever really thinks they can handle a baby. But she was committed now. With Aaron by her side, she would love this baby no matter what. She would give it everything, and make its life as happy as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was in a state of bliss. The doctor had told her that the baby seemed perfectly healthy and stable. However, she had warned Prentiss that this was the riskiest stage of her pregnancy, and reminded her to take extra caution. Emily wasn't too worried though, she had Aaron to take care of her. Now she was leaving the doctor's office with the man she loved. Could life get any better? As they reached the car, Aaron paused. He looked at Emily, an expression of doubt on his face.

"What is it Aaron? Is something wrong?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing Em, I just don't like the idea of you being all alone in your apartment. I know you'll be careful, but what if something happened? I would never forgive myself."

"I'll be fine," Emily responded, "it's you I'm worried about. Don't get too stressed out over these next few weeks, okay? I'm going to need you to help me combat my sea of raging hormones, remember?" She grinned as she said it.

Hotch couldn't help but smile back. Still, he was worried about her. It had definitely been the right decision not to let her go back to work, since their job was so brutal and she was so fragile. Unfortunately, Aaron didn't have the same excuse, so he still had to go in today. He wasn't looking forward to leaving her, but he knew that he had no choice.

"Alright, I'll try." As he said this, and he looked into Emily's eyes, he couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. She was so perfect. He couldn't believe that it had taken him so long to confess his feelings for her. He briefly thought about all the time he had wasted, but he quickly dismissed it, choosing to focus on all the wonderful times ahead of them. He knew that, with her, he could finally be truly happy. It had been quite a while since he had felt this kind of warmth inside of him.

They finally got into the car and enjoyed another pleasantly quiet ride back to Emily's apartment. When they got there, Hotchner got ou and came around to the passenger side to open Emily's door for her, a habit of his that always made Emily think about how lucky she was. She couldn't believe that the man that she'd had feelings for for years was finally hers. And he was just as amazing as she had always hoped he would be. And what was better, she knew that she made him happy, and that knowledge, simple as it was, made her happier than anything else. Aaron walked up to the front door with her, gingerly holding on to her hand. All the while treating her as if he might break her. Frustrated by this, Emily snapped,

"Honestly Aaron, I am _not_ a china doll! Quit treating me like some sort of museum piece!" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Aaron's eyes dropped and he let go of her hand. He started to slowly walk backwards, away from Emily.

"Oh no, Aaron. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean that... I was... I just..." Emily fumbled for words, but none came.

"No Em, it's okay, I understand. You need your space. I'll back off, I promise." And with that, he left. Emily tried to call him back, to explain, but her mouth was suddenly dry and her tongue felt incredibly heavy. She just watched mutely as his car drove away. She stood on the porch, motionless even after the last sounds of the car's engines had faded. Then slowly, as if in a daze, Emily walked into her apartment, shut the door, and sunk down onto the floor. She leaned her back against the door as the first tears started to flow.


End file.
